Outsider
by wertie
Summary: What really happened when young leaf shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, was overpowered by the nine-tailed fox when training with Jiraiya? When Naruto is seen as the enemy, how will he convince Mustang's team otherwise? Rated T for swearing.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist

This fic is set around the beginning of Naruto Shippuden and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, **but **I'm not really following any of the plots or timelines so things may feel a bit jumbled up. And also, the FMA crew know about homunculi and yeah... ANYWAY, ENJOY!

* * *

Outsider

**PROLOGUE**

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his office looking out the large window behind his desk.

"Fullmetal should be back soon," Mustang sighed to himself, "That kid really does my head in."

Mustang had sent Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric on yet another mission to get him out of his hair. But he was due back any time now and Mustang could just hear the little shrimp's voice already annoying him in his head.

Mustang shivered slightly as the door to his office flew open.

"Sir, Edward and Alphonse Elric have arrived." Hawkeye called from the door.

Mustang nodded and turned to sit at his desk properly, a hard expression on his face.

"Send them in."

Hawkeye nodded briskly and shut the door behind her as she went to fetch the Elric brothers. Mustang's cool mask dropped as soon as Hawkeye left and he rested his face in his hands, muttering to himself.

"Compose yourself, Mustang," He said, pulling his hands away and breathing deeply, "They can't do too much damage this time."

Mustang's eyes flitted over to a hole in the wall he had yet to fix and the slightly burnt corner of the couch stationed in the middle of the room. Last time Edward and Mustang met, they had a bit of a… disagreement about Edward's height.

"Yo, bastard!" Edward called loudly as he slammed open the door and stepped inside, Alphonse clanking in after him.

Mustang huffed and reclined back in his fancy office chair, seeming as cool as a cucumber.

"Fullmetal, Alphonse." Mustang said, nodding to each as he said their name.

Ed jumped on the couch and flung his feet onto it, sprinkling the couch with clads of dirt. Al just stood awkwardly near the door, his large body blocking the way for Hawkeye who just shrugged and turned away down the hall.

Mustang held his hand out and looked at Ed with a bored expression, "Mission report."

Ed sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, uh… you see," He mumbled while avoiding Mustangs gaze, "The report… hmm, Al?"

"What?" Al squeaked, his giant arms flailing a bit, "I'm not going to take the blame this time, this one was totally _your _fault!"

Mustang could feel the anger boil up inside him but he kept a calm face, glaring slightly at Edward.

"The report, Fullmetal." Mustang said icily.

Edward chewed on his lip nervously and slowly pulled a folder from his coat, placing it in Mustang's waiting hand.

Mustang flipped open the folder and read it quickly, gritting his teeth while reading some bits.

"Funny thing happened about that building," Edward laughed nervously when he saw a vein bulge on Mustang's forehead, "There was this cat and-"

Edward was cut off by a large explosion nearby. Mustang grabbed onto his desk for support and Edward wobbled as the building shook violently.

"Brother!" Al cried as Edward toppled over onto Mustang's desk, crushing all his paperwork.

The building stopped shaking and everyone was quiet, waiting to see what would happen. Mustang opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sounds of screaming and more explosions.

Mustang jumped from his chair and ran out of the office, dodging people as he ran down the hallway.

"Hawkeye," Mustang said as he caught sight of her, "What is it?"

Hawkeye saluted and described the attack, "Sir, we are getting reports of some sort of attack, they say it resembles some sort of giant animal."

Mustang narrowed his eyes and set off down the hallway again, Hawkeye hot on his heels.

"Send our men out there, I want this thing taken down."

Hawkeye saluted and ran off in a different direction.

* * *

_**Authors note:  
**_So, I've started a new fic. Hopefully you guys won't be too confused with the whole timeline thing. Also, this is just the prologue so it is meant to be short, other chapters will be much longer (like with my other fic).

Please feel free to leave a review and don't forget to check out my other fic – Unspoken Alchemy :)

Over and out :)


End file.
